


Sunsets and Oceans

by kemalineuwu



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemalineuwu/pseuds/kemalineuwu
Summary: She was hastily counting down the days until she could see Emaline again, whom was at summer camp at the time. She was eager to get lost in her oceanic eyes, falling deep into her lovely, dark seas. She imagined kissing every part of her ever so gently and wishing that it would never end. Being around Emaline made a spark in her body, something that nobody had ever done to her before. Not the popular boyfriend that she barely had in middle school, not the warmhearted Luke O’Neil, and maybe not even any boy ever. Only Emaline Addario could.





	Sunsets and Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> View the cover art I created for the story I'm making here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823176  
> (There will be more chapter soon to come!) (✿◕‿◕)

It was the picture-perfect evening. The sky glowed a luminescent, yet calm shade of orange. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the fleeting colors of dusk began to fade away.

Kate stared out at the majestic sunset, adoring its serenity and beauty. To her it resembled her loving girlfriend, Emaline Addario, a girl who was a burning flame that dwelled inside her. Emaline was bold, vivid, warm, confident, and beautiful, just like the sunset. Hell, Emaline was her sunset.

Every evening, she would just space out into the magical abyss of the everlasting sunsets. Well, at least, they were everlasting in her heart. She was hastily counting down the days until she could see Emaline again, whom was at summer camp at the time. She was eager to get lost in her oceanic eyes, falling deep into her lovely, dark seas. She imagined kissing every part of her ever so gently and wishing that it would never end.

Being around Emaline made a spark in her body, something that nobody had ever done to her before. Not the popular boyfriend that she barely had in middle school, not the warmhearted Luke O’Neil, and maybe not even any boy ever. Only Emaline Addario could.

There was a familiar knock on the front door.

“Oh, hello Miss Addario! What a pleasant surprise,” Kate’s father, Ken, answered at the door. “Oh, you would like to see her? Okay I’ll call her down—"

“Oh no, that’s not necessary,” interrupted the blonde-haired girl. “I will just go visit her room if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh, um… okay! Well, have fun, you two!” Said Ken.

“Hey, sweetie!” Emaline said as she peeked through the door of Kate's bedroom. Kate always got a warm feeling when Emaline said that.


End file.
